They all exist in one universe?
by Sea Eagle
Summary: I have a theory: that all the modern CGI Disney movies exist in ONE universe. How is this possible you may ask? What else is possible? Elsa becoming an X-Men? Fighting with the Rebels? How is this all possible? Well, i have the answer. I OWN NOTHING. And by the way...GO DREAM TEAM!...What? It's in the story. Just read it and you'll know.


Time: 3:30 am

Location: Sea Eagle's HQ and Fanfiction Studio

Safety Level: Green

It was very early in the morning. The sun hasn't awakened, and yet something was moving around the Eagle's League's HQ. A spy had slipped into the headquarters, and head on towards the HQ's main computer. He/she quietly creeped to the computer, and plugged in the USB. And then, he/she went over the files of the computer, for there was something in the computer that was very important for the spy's client. However, the folder which contains the file was blocked by a firewall. Luckily, the spy also had a decyrpting code in another USB, which the spy plugged in. The moment it was connected, the firewall went off, and the folder was accessed.

The spy scrolled down. File after file, there wasn't anything that might seem important. One thing strange about the folder is that all the files are video files. Why would they all be video files? They're not movies. In fact, the spy already saw the movie folder somewhere else within the computer. And besides, why would you put a firewall on a folder where you store your movies? I mean, if you're over-protective of your LOTR movies, then, that's your problem. But seriously, though.

And so, the spy finally found the file. However, he/she decided to play the file first, just to be sure.

_Playing video..._

* * *

Hey, guys. Sea Eagle here. So, if you follow me on this site, then you'd probably be wondering why am i NOT updating Royal Flush right now. Well, it's just that i had to get this off of my ? Because this is proof that all the modern CGI Disney movies exist under one universe.

That may sounds preposterous to you, but the facts are a bit more surprising than you think. So, how do i proof they all exist under universe? Well, first of all, we need to look for clues that connect one world to another, whether it be an appearance by another character in another franchise, or an item. Meaning, the first thing we'd have to look for are cameos.

Let's start with the most recent Disney movie: Frozen. As we all know, during the song 'For the First Time in Forever', Rapunzel and Flynn makes an appearance on their way to the gates. Of course, you all knew this, i mean the info practically leaked everywhere within the fanbase. And that connects Arendelle and Corona, meaning that Frozen and Tangled exist within the same universe, and maybe neighboring countries.

Now we move from Frozen to Tangled, where we find ourselves witnessing the adventures of Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, or Eugene Fitzherberg, Pascal the Chameleon, and Maximus the Horse. And guess what? Maximus appears in Wreck-it Ralph, being the trusty steed to a knight riding around GCS. You wanna know who else makes an appearance there? Vladimir, one of the thugs in the Snuggly Duckling.

We can also connect Frozen to Wreck-it Ralph. Remember when Anna was stuffing chocolate in her face? Now tell me that those chocolates don't come from Sugar Rush. Seriously, take a closer look at them. You can clearly see that the recipe to make that thing comes from Sugar Rush. In fact, compare the chocolates to the giant Sugar Rush caption made of candy. They're clearly the same! How can it NOT be made from the Disney's own recreated sweet world!?

Speaking of recreating sweet worlds, definitely not something Avril Lavigne should do. For more on that, see the music video for Hello Kitty. The song itself even contains random Japanese with absolutely no context at all.

So that connects all three of the recent Disney movies in one triangle! Now i can just stop there, but i think we all know that's not ALL the recent Disney movies.

Let's all get into the spirit of Big Hero 6, and look at the trailers, shall we?

In the first teaser trailer for the movie, showing San Fransokyo at night, Ralph was shown on the Jumbotron in bit mode. In fact, it even shows the sequence of the movie entering Fix-it Felix Jr. from the screen of the game, like in the beginning of Wreck-it Ralph. So that pretty much connects Big Hero 6 to Wreck-it Ralph, and the other two movies.

You want a better connection? How about Hans? In the first official trailer for the movie, Hans is shown on a 'Wanted' poster on the bottom right corner of the bulletin board. Wait a minute...does that mean Hans escaped his sentence on the Southern Isles and hid in San Fransokyo?...

Chalk one up for the conspiracy board!

So that's Frozen, to Tangled, to Wreck-it Ralph, to Big Hero 6.

What does that mean? Well, it means that we'd realistically be able to see Rapunzel, Ralph, Vanellope, Anna, Elsa, Hiro, and Baymax teaming up for a crossover movie like the Avengers! Saving the world from an invasion of Cybugs and Microbots! (Uh, spoiler) And maybe even go up against Hans, Turbo, Mother Gothel, and the new guy! Uh, what was his name again? Yo...Yo...Yokai? Well that's a stupi-wait...that's Japanese for 'Phantom'?...S**T.

But still, this will be the most awesome idea for a crossover fandom ever! We'll call it...the Dream Team! Yeah! SOMEONE ON TUMBLR AND DEVIANTART! Please make this happen! Big Four is no longer a thing anymore! It only stands today because of Jack Frost! And besides, this is a better matchup!

What? Don't believe me? Well, let's compare, shall we?

The Big Four consists of Jack, Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Merida. What do they all have in common? They all attract fangirls. In fact, the only reason i had the Big Four in the Eagle's League is because of fanservice. But, they don't have connections in anyway. Their fanbase mostly consists of Romantic, Drama loving fangirls, making it an EXTREMELY feminime fanbase. They don't have signs that they exist within the same universe, and they're split in half because they're from two different companies. To add even more to it, those two companies are Disney and Dreamworks.

...Not convinced? Let me translate that last part for ya.

Coke and Pepsi.

Playstation and Xbox.

DC and Marvel.

Nintendo and Sega.

Windows and Apple.

McDonalds and Burger King.

Call of Duty and Battlefield.

Brazil and Argentina.

And for all the fangirls out there: Hunger Games and Twilight. At least i heard the two books have like a rivalry with each other.

So, you can see at least, hmm...0% chance of canon.

This new Dream Team, however, it's kinda the exact opposite. They have hints of living in one universe, and it's a more mixed and well-balanced fanbase. The fangirls of Tangled and Frozen brings in the Romance and Drama, while the fanboys of Wreck-it Ralph and Big Hero 6 brings in the Action, Adventure, Thrills, and Comedy. Plus, they're all made by the same company! In fact, they all came from the exact same studio!

So chances of Dream Team being canon, i'd say about 50%, which is actually good enough. This way, Disney can make a crossover the fans will love without having to make a deal with their arch rival.

So, PLEASE TUMBLR USERS AND DEVIANTARTISTS! I'M BEGGING HERE! PLEASE!

...Anyways, putting the pussy-ass girlish side of myself away, let's call it a day, shall we? Please review, favorite, follow...

.

.

.

.

.

And realize we're not finished. That's right, we're not done yet, folks! Don't click away yet! We still have more crossover theories to come! And one thing just pulled me in to research this through.

And that thing is the How It Should Have Ended video of Frozen.

In the video, Grand Pabbie led Elsa's family to Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, and Professor X took her under his wing, and in the future she became an X-Men. It was an interesting concept, but is this even possible?

ABSOLUTELY!

We take the connection of the four movies from before, and remove Big Hero 6 from the equation, replacing it with Street Fighter. In Wreck-it Ralph, Zangief, M. Bison, Ryu, and Ken makes an appearance in the movie. All we have to do to connect Frozen to X-Men from there is just to look back to the Marvel vs Capcom series, where characters from Street Fighter, Mega Man, and Darkstalkers can go up against the Avengers, X-Men, and Spider-Man. Heck, Chun-li even became an honorary member of the X-Men!

Realistically, we'd be able to see an alternative universe where Elsa becomes an X-Man, fighting alongside Wolverine, Deadpool, and Storm. Or maybe we can even pit the Dream Team against the Avengers!

Not crazy enough for you? Then how about we throw in STAR WARS to this equation, hmm?

There's a Star Wars cabinet in Wreck-it Ralph! This means that the universe of Wreck-it Ralph and Star Wars can connect with one another! This means that the Dream Team, and the Avengers can team with the Rebels to save the galaxy from the alliance between the Empire and the Chitauri!

THE POSSIBILITIES ARE ENDLESS!

But, in all seriousness, though, these are just fan-made theories. Even though there are proof as to it, it's still a theory. Whether or not it's fact or fiction, it's proven by the people who has the stories in their hands themselves: Disney. So, we can only hope. But still, it's an awesome theory i just had to get it out of my head. So, tell me what you think. And as always, please review, favorite, follow, and GO DREAM TEAM!

Bye guys. Peace to all my people.

* * *

_End video_

The spy managed to fully copy the video file, and plugged the USB off. Unfortunately...the lights went on. Turns out, the spy was Black Widow herself. She quickly pulled out the gun on her holster, and aimed at where she heard the light switch went on. Turns out, it was Eagle.

"...Nick Fury wanted me to get some files for SHIELD." she said.

"Seriously, Natasha? If Fury wanted a file from me, he could've at least told me or something." replied Eagle.

"What're you doing up this late?"

"I have to cook Sahoor for two of my kids. It's fasting month, remember?"

"Right, you're a muslim."

"Well, if you have what you want, then you may leave. And tell Fury next time he needs something tell me, send me an email, text, fax, or even call me. I don't care!"

"Alright then. I'll make sure he gets the message."

And with that, Black Widow went into the elevator, and went back down to the lobby to leave the building.


End file.
